


_i love you

by boffy



Series: lack of sleep in a family [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Family Crynamics, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Phil Watson's A+ Parenting (Video Blogging RPF), Robot/Human Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like sammie being crushed under the foot of her husband, this is why heterosexual men cannot be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: sammie knows when it, when they, when she, ended(with every drop of rain singing, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you)
Relationships: Samsung Refrigerator/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: lack of sleep in a family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056314
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	_i love you

**Author's Note:**

> sprinto bot made me cry so im going back to my fridgeza roots baybe!! you dont have to read the other fics in the series for this to make sense but i want you to bc clout yk?

_i had a dream that you were my lover then woke up so disappointed as if that was even possible -sprintobot_

sammie can tell you when they ended.

they ended when wilbur was born. a darling baby that sammie hoped would turn into an intelligent man, a baby born from code and mathematics and long, long, sleepless nights where phil desperately tried to rewrite her code to give her the baby they both always wanted. they _both_ wanted wilbur, _phil_ wanted wilbur, which makes it so puzzling from sammie’s perspective because he’s never around. humans are complicated, their relationships are complex and can change at the drop of a hat, and sammie doesn’t think she’ll ever understand it. 

they ended when techno was adopted, and god, sammie was torn between desperately wanting to give this poor child a home and throwing him out the window because nothing good had come of his visit. techno himself was wonderful, shy and overly cautious, perfect to balance out wil’s chaotic nature. he was hungry for knowledge and sammie tells him stories of heroes, of gods, of monsters, and he drinks it up, craving new information like a scholar. and yet, what the boy does to phil is not exactly wanted, for lack of better words. he becomes more distant than he already has been, taking techno on expeditions that go from days to weeks to months and leaving wilbur alone with sammie.

they ended when tommy hit his first birthday and phil wasn’t there. when tommy hit another milestone, learning to walk, learning to talk, losing his first tooth, phil isn’t there. in every photo of tommy growing up there is a father shaped hole, an absent character, in the background of each and every one of them. tommy did not grow up with mom and dad. tommy grew up with wilbur, and for a little while, he grew up with his mother. and yet, imitation was, is, the highest form of flattery so when at 15 wilbur started calling her sammie, tommy did too. 

they ended when smpearth started. they ended when it was philza and technoblade vs the world, but all sammie could think about is the wars against tommy, over and over, and the trial of wilbur vs them. she tried to ignore the crumbling of her family, something she had gotten very good at. she honed her acting skills and acted how phil wants her to act, the warm antarctic empress who’s family is phil and techno, maybe pete, and nothing else. her facade almost broke when pete and her were watching tommy and techno from afar.

_(“i really don’t understand why phil fights tommy so much, the poor kid is less a wartime enemy and more a punching bag.”_

_“c’mon sammie, the kid insulted techno and brought up the voices. you know that’s a sore subject, and phil wouldn’t let anyone hurt his family.”)_

it was brief, barely a conversation, but she almost sobbed. phil wouldn’t let anyone hurt his family. phil wouldn’t let anyone hurt _his_ family. and maybe pete didn’t know, pete definitely didn’t know, he had confirmed her greatest fears. wilbur and tommy weren’t phil’s family, at least not to phil. maybe they never were, maybe she never was.

they end when wilbur is killed and there is no funeral. when a stab through the heart takes out sammie’s son, and she is not even allowed to say goodbye. it’s one of her and phil’s first fights, and the biggest fight by far. the fight is quiet, a whisper amongst the harsh shadows of night in new l’manburg, passive aggressive and sharp. sammie argues that it’s her son too, phil shoots back that he was insane and nothing like she would’ve remembered him. she says that she would’ve at least liked to say goodbye to the remnants of her son before phil stabbed him and techno brought the body away, and he says that she’s wrong and she wouldn’t have wanted to see the dead body of her son. phil is frustrated now, calm demeanor cracked, but sammie doesn’t care. she wanted to see her son, she wants her son back, and how dare phil pretend like he knows more about what she wants than she does. phil slams the communicator in an ender chest, and sammie is silenced. it’s quiet in new l’manburg again, and sammie is tired.

they end when tommy is exiled and no one ever visits. not techno when she drops hints to go and see his little brother, even just to make fun of him. not phil when she begs and pleads, her holographic form projected from the communicator flickering with emotion. not fundy, her grandson, or tubbo, her youngest’s best friend. not niki, her eldest’s closest friend and confidant, and not jack, a friend of tommy’s since forever almost. the only people she’s able to get through to are ranboo and quackity. she’s not familiar with ranboo, him having shown up right as new l’manberg finished construction, she’s glad he’s there for tommy when she cannot be. she knows quackity though, not through her sons or her husband or through the few friends she still has, but through tommy’s old babysitter. clara knew the guy, worked with him a few times and she sheepishly admitted to buying from him a few times, but sammie knows he’s a good kid. a little bit younger than techno, loud and funny. he reminds her of tommy, for better or worse. she’s glad tommy has someone with him that will not remind him of darker times, because as kind as ranboo is, he is a remnant, of tubbo and tommy’s life in l’manburg. quackity are the memories of laughter and a time when war was a one time thing and an election still seemed like a good idea, and no matter how brief the memory, the moment of laughter, is, sammie hopes it will help tommy. sammie mentions it to phil, how she hopes quackity’s visitation will help tommy, but it’s worthless. turns into a rant about l’manburg’s government, how quackity is terrible and power hungry and idiotic and sammie should never think of him highly **ever** again. he doesn’t mention tommy, and sammie doesn’t interrupt. she knows better now, she shouldn’t argue with phil, not after what happened last time.

they end with l’manburg, the great unfinished symphony as her son had called it. they end as techno screams, rages, “i’m a person,” and tommy’s response of “so are we” is drowned out by the echoes of tnt around them. 

they end as ghostbur’s cries echo through the crater of l’manburg. he raves at phil, rants and yells in a way so eerily similar to his death yet so unfamiliar to anything he’s ever been before. 

they end as ranboo is taken in by phil and techno, phil’s guilt from years and years of neglect and abuse shining through his indifferent shield. sammie is unsurprised that phil never looked inside himself and apologized to anyone he had hurt, he was never much a man that said ‘sorry.’ sammie is unsurprised that instead of owning up he tries to prove to himself that he’s good at being a father, that he adopts whatever hurt child into his family knowing he will not be able to help them deep down, but pretending to anyway. she pities ranboo, the boy deserves much better than whatever pathetic ghost of a family phil and techno could give him.

they end as sammie’s travel drive is crushed by the heel of her husband. she should’ve expected it, he was getting sick of her and her sympathy for tommy and wil. he thinks she hates techno, he doesn’t care what he has to say. no excuse could’ve stopped this.

she ends quietly, unlike anyone else on the server. unlike wilbur, who dies loud and angry and with a bang. unlike schlatt, surrounded by many and with an aching cough and ominous speech that haunted l’manburg until it’s crumble. unlike dream, who is not dead but might as well be, unlike dream because she has so much regret. she wished she would’ve been better, dream did not. sammie ends quietly, softly, by the hands of the ones she has loved for a very long time. she still loved him, still loves him, but she is crushed under the shoe by him, forever beneath him. she has barely a funeral, tommy sobbing over a grave right next to wilbur, tubbo behind him, still yet comforting. 

philza does not end. he has no guilt, no shame. no one knows how she died, that she was ever even there before her death. he is sad only in front of others, and even then it is an obvious act. philza thrives and that is what truly ends her, the fact that her sacrifice, her leaving her children and her children's sacrifice, was for nothing.

they end every year of their lives together. 

in the words of a traitor, they were never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos comments n bookmarks r appreciated !!! :D follow me on follow me on [tumblr](https://puffychuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
